


Mischief Managed: Marauders-Year One

by Lightwood85



Series: Mischief Managed: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood85/pseuds/Lightwood85
Summary: This group of first years is like no other, for this group of young first years has the Marauders. This story of secrets, crushes, late-night homework in the common room, weekend Quidditch games and a school of magic follows James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape on their journey to friendship, acceptance, and love.Disclaimer: Setting and (most) characters belong to JK Rowling.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Mischief Managed: Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127777
Kudos: 1





	Mischief Managed: Marauders-Year One

Sirius had always loved the stars. He would look up at them every night, finding solace and comfort in them the times that his parents punished him, or the nights they fought so loudly their screams shook number 12 Grimmuald Place. When Sirius looked at the stars, he would remember his father, before he was angry and cold, showing Sirius the star he was named after. That was before Regulus was born, when Sirius was merely a year old. Poor Regulus only new the cruel Orion Black, the one poisoned by his bitter wife. Now, ten years later, the memory of any loving parent had begun to fade in Sirius’ mind. 

He feared for his brother, who would be left alone after tomorrow. Sirius was going to the most prestigious Wizarding school in all of Europe, and Regulus would not be coming with him. He would be left in the dark house of the Black family, with no one to protect him. Until Regulus turned 11, he would be on his own, and that’s exactly what Sirius told his younger brother. 

“Sirius, I don’t want you to go,” said Regulus, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“It’ll be okay Reg, I’ll see you for Christmas,” Sirius reassured, trying to get Regulus to quiet his blubbering sobs. 

“Take me with you!” 

“You know I would if I could.” 

They had been having this conversation every night, but Regulus had been getting more and more upset as September 1st neared closer. Suddenly Sirius heard the thundering footsteps of his mother on the staircase. 

“Shhh,” Sirius whispered comfortingly, attempting to quiet Regulus’ sobs. This only seemed to make Regulus more upset. As the footsteps neared closer, Sirius, knowing the nature of Walburga Black and knowing what would happen next, cradled his nine-year-old brother his arms. For Regulus was too young to understand, but then again, Sirius was still a boy too. 

“What is going on in here?” The wooden door of Sirius’ room flung open, revealing the imposing Mistress of the house of Black. She was a tall woman, her thin black hair knotted into a tight bun making the sharpness of her face stand out. The hands that had slapped Sirius countless times were pale and wrinkled, with spindly fingers adorned with golden rings. Regulus whimpered at the sight of her, causing anger to spark to life like a red-hot flame in Walburga's piercing eyes. 

“What is this?!” She yelled, catching sight of Regulus. 

“Regulus and I were just talking, we were just- “Sirius tried to explain, but his mother was as smart and terrifying as she looked. 

“Are you…. crying, Regulus?” She took a step towards the cowering boys, floorboards creaking under her feet. 

“I-I-I….” he stammered. 

“Answer me Regulus Arcturus Black!” By now Walburga was standing over the brothers. 

“I just don’t want Siri to leave,” he spoke in a soft voice. 

Walburga kneeled to face Regulus and grasped his jaw in her fingers and tilted it towards her, making Regulus gasp in pain. “You don’t want Sirius to leave?” She said slowly, Sirius hearing traces of mockery laced throughout her tone. 

There was a crack as her hand sliced against his face, and a shout as the impact of her metal rings connected with flesh. “You stupid boy! Can you not live without your brother?” Another crack. “Pathetic!” Another scream. All Sirius could do was watch. He wasn’t brave, he couldn’t stand up to his parents, he wasn’t like the noble Gryffindors he heard his cousins complaining about during family dinners. “You are a sorry excuse for a Black! We are strong, not weak like you!” A final crack. “Go to bed, and do not come out until you’ve learned your lesson!” 

Regulus whimpered and ran out of the room, Sirius spotting red handprints across his cheeks. “Kreacher,” called Walburga. 

“Yes, Mistress?” A small house elf appeared out of thin air, looking eagerly up at his master. 

“Lock his door. And you,” she pointed to Sirius as Kreacher disappeared with a snap, “I don’t want you going near Regulus. It’s influences like him that will make you weak, make you soft. Stay away from your brother, and we may produce one strong heir to the Black family after all.” 

And with that the demoness left, without a goodnight. Sirius curled up on his bed, not bothering to change. Soon he would be at Hogwarts, but what would that mean for Regulus? And what if Hogwarts wasn’t the salvation they expected it would be? What if they got sorted into Slytherin with all their family? Maybe if he was sorted into Gryffindor, he would be brave enough to stop his parents from hurting Regulus. But that would never happen. Sirius was a Black, and Blacks were sorted into Slytherin. No matter what, is fate was sealed. He could only hope his brother would have the chance to get away from their family. 

“Wake up, boy, and get your trunk. We leave in ten minutes.” 

Sirius woke to the voice of his father, but when he opened his eyes, Orion was already leaving the room. He brushed his teeth, put on a fresh pair of clothes, and heaved his trunk full of books and quills down the stairs. 

Mustering up the courage, he asked his mother, “Is Regulus coming with us?” 

“No,” she snapped. 

“Can I say good...” Sirius stopped speaking as he saw the withering glare his mother gave him, assuming the answer to his question. 

“Sirius,” he heard a voice call. Sirius turned to find Orion Black standing in the foyer. 

“You wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to your father, now would you?” The phrase was meant to be lighthearted, funny even, but Orion’s voice seemed to give off a different meaning. 

Sirius raised his chin, trying to make himself seem like a strong member of the Black family. “Goodbye, father.” 

Orion responded with a simple, “Try not to disappoint me,” and disappeared back into the shadows of the home Sirius was leaving. 

Without warning, Walburga grasped Sirius’ arm, and with a loud crack, not unlike the sound of a palm hitting skin, they were gone. 

Sirius spun and spun, his head aching and his lungs gasping for air and…. then it was over. They had arrived at King Cross Station. 

Walburga wrinkled her nose. “Why do they insist we mingle with muggles before you get on the train? It’s disgusting.” She looked down at Sirius. “Don’t you ever speak to one of these revolting things, understand? Or a filthy mudblood.” She spat the word like it was some sort of poison, though to Walburga, he supposed it was worse. “Come.” 

She pulled Sirius through the crowd in her vice-like grip until they reached platform nine. Sirius’ mother shoved him and his trunk through the wall, and then he stepped outside to another world. There were witches and wizards of all kinds, all bustling next to the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Sirius breathed in a sigh of fresh air. At Hogwarts, he could be himself. He could have fun. The blissful thought was interrupted by Walburga, who pulled him aside. 

“Listen to me Sirius Black, do not disappoint me. Step out of line, and you’ll be sorry. Now get on the train. You’ll see me again on Christmas.” Without letting Sirius even say a word, she disapperated, leaving Sirius alone on the platform. But not for long. 

“Are you excited to be with us in Slytherin, Sirius?” Sirius would know that voice anywhere. But now that his mother was gone, he could fight back. 

“Not particularly, Bella, if it means being with people like you.” 

“Oh quiet, Bella, he’s just kidding,” said Narcissa as Bellatrix began to gasp. But Sirius wasn’t joking. 

“Fine. Join us Sirius, Cissy’s boyfriend is going to come with us to scare some first years,” Bellatrix cackled. 

“We’re not scaring them,” argued Narcissa, “we’re just making sure they know their place.” 

“Aw, is that what Malfoy told you?” 

Sirius ducked away as they argued and managed to get on the train before heard a mad shriek that could only belong to Bellatrix. “Sirius! Get back here!”  
Sirius smiled to himself as he weaved through the aisle with his trunk, struggling to find an empty compartment. A few cars later, he opened a door to find a barren section of the train and put up his trunk. Sirius sat down on the bench in the compartment and stretched out his legs. No more Orion, no more Walburga. With a pang he thought of Regulus, no doubt getting yelled at by his mother. Sirius promised to himself one thing: in the two years that Sirius was going to be at the castle without Regulus, he would make Hogwarts a place where they could both be free and safe. Safe from their family of tormentors, and free from the cold clutches of the Black family legacy.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. I'll try and upload Tuesdays and Fridays, but I might not stick to that because I doubt anyone is even going to read this. Have a great day/night!


End file.
